


Couple of New Things

by TonaAthena1996



Series: New Experiences in New Asgard [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Pregnancy cravings begin.  How does Loki handle it?





	Couple of New Things

Jane stared at the microwave as it continued its countdown, “Loki?!”

“Yes, Love?” Loki asked as he looked up from his tablet.

“This is taking too long,” She pointed at the microwave, “Can you speed it up or move it along? Or better yet, just teleport me some really great buttery popcorn from a movie theater.”

He placed the device on the bar and studied his wife for a moment, “I thought you said using magic in the kitchen was cheating.”

“It is,” She frowned slightly, recalling the conversation, “But I’m craving really salty, extremely buttery popcorn. And this microwave doesn’t seem to be cooking this pack quick enough.”

“Are all human females this impatient when they are with child?” He asked with a smile, “It’s been all of ten seconds.”

“Loki.”

Her tone was serious.

“Turn the blasted machine off,” He smiled as he waved his fingers in the air. An extra large tub of buttery movie theater popcorn appeared on the bar, “Your popcorn.”

Jane pressed the stop button on the microwave before racing to the tub of popcorn and grabbing a handful. She popped a few perfectly puffy pieces into her mouth and savored the buttery goodness, “That is so good!”

Loki smiled as he watched her eat, “Why did you want this particular snack food?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jane replied as she licked butter and salt from her fingers, “Cravings are common.”

“What sort of cravings?”

“Pickles, pizza, donuts, popcorn, candy, ice cream,” She shrugged, “Or combinations. Like pickles and ice cream,” She stopped, “You know what? That actually sounds really good right now.”

“Pickles and ice cream?” Loki repeated, “That sounds disgusting.”

“I would never have thought it sounded good either, but right now, it sounds amazing!” She smiled as she took another handful of popcorn.

“How does the baby stay properly nourished with such a diet?” He asked as he continued to think of the combination in disgust, “On Asgard, expectant mothers are fed only the freshest fruits, vegetables, meats and breads.”

“I’m not going to eat this stuff all the time,” Jane explained, “It’s just the babies get they want. And right now, the babies want popcorn and ice cream and pickles.”

“Babies?” Loki questioned, “That’s plural, Love.”

Jane nodded as she took another handful of popcorn.

“As in more than one,” He pointed out.

“Yep, that’s the definition of plural.”

“You must be joking.”

“I never joke about definitions.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Loki moved around the bar. He looked into her eyes, “More than one child?”

“Twins,” Jane affirmed while licking stray butter from her fingers.

“Twins,” Loki repeated as he took in the news, “Twins?”

Jane licked her lips as she nodded, “Yep.”

“Two children,” He spoke the phrase as he cupped her cheek gently in his hand, “Twins.”

“Twin boys,” Jane offered the news with a smile, “And your sons really want pickles and ice cream.”

“Sons?” He repeated, “Are you sure?”

“Unless the Asgardian healers are known for being wrong, pretty sure,” She smiled.

He looked to her abdomen which had only recently begun showing any signs that she was pregnant. He placed his free hand over her womb and closed his eyes.

“Loki?” Jane spoke his name as she saw a tear stray down his cheek. She placed her hand upon his chest, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. For the first time in my life, absolutely nothing is wrong,” He smiled as he opened his eyes to meet hers, “This is like a dream turned reality.”

“Might turn out to be a nightmare. If the boys are anything like us, stubborn will not even begin to describe them,” She teased with a light smile, “And if you thought I can be bossy, you are about to get two new bosses.”

“And I will be their most humble servant,” Loki smiled while he lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Jane felt the stir of magic in the air as their lips parted. Loki had conjured a literal buffet of snack foods and fresh fruits and vegetables upon the bar. She squealed with delight as she plucked a pickle spear from a platter and dipped it into vanilla ice cream before taking a large bite.

“That is still disgusting,” He winced as he watched her indulge in her craving.

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Jane spoke while crunching on the sweet and tangy concoction.

“I think you and our sons will just have to experience this one alone.”

“Nope,” Jane spoke as she dipped the pickle into the ice cream again. She held it up to him in offering, “Try it.”

“No.”

“Loki.”

Her bossy demeanor had returned. What was it Tony Stark had said? Ah yes, happy wife means happy life. Loki eyeballed the pickle with disgust before surrendering and taking a bite.

“It’s so good, isn’t it?” Jane smiled as she dipped the pickle once more.

“It’s different.”

“It’s good.”

“In a way I suppose.”

Jane held up the ice cream drenched pickle to him once more.

Loki took a deep breath and sighed. What wouldn’t he endure for his wife and children? He leaned in and took another bite, giving full control to all the new bosses in his life.


End file.
